


7 Days

by mydragulesebastian



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Bucky Barnes Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Vacation, Wedding, alcohol mention, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydragulesebastian/pseuds/mydragulesebastian
Summary: When she agreed to be a part of Peggy’s wedding she didn’t expect to be paired up with Bucky Barnes, Peggy’s soon-to-be husband’s longtime friend. Or let alone have to share a bed with him for a week in the Bahamas.





	1. Day 1

“I’m coming! I’m coming!”

Peggy watched her friend frantically run towards her—well, more like speed walk and pushing past the crowds of people who awaited their flight. Stopping right in front of Peggy, almost knocking her over from the quick halt she did, a long breath escaped her mouth as she removed the hair that fell in front of her face.

“Good morning to you, too,” Peggy laughed as she went in for a tight, long hug.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Y/N cried as they pulled away. “My alarm didn’t go off and I got up 30 minutes late. Thank God I packed the night before. If not you would have had to find someone else.”  
  
“Nonsense!” Peggy waved Y/N off. “We would have just rescheduled your ticket. It’s fine, babe. Don’t worry about it. All that matters now is that you’re here.”  
  
“Well, well, well! If it isn’t Miss. Y/N Y/L/N.”  
  
She turned on her heel at the mention of her full name a smile growing on her face at the sight of the tall, blonde man who was soon-to-be married to her beautiful friend.  
  
“Hi, Steve.” Y/N greeted softly.  
  
He outstretched his arm that wasn’t holding the scalding cup of coffee to give you a one-armed hug. She squeezed him back with both arms earning a groan out of him. Y/N and Steve met through Peggy and had gotten along the second they hung out together. Maybe it was Steve’s humor or the fact that he was so wise beyond his years, but Y/N adored him and she was more than happy to know Peggy was going to marry such a wonderful man.  
  
“We didn’t think you’d make it.” Steve made his way to Peggy’s side. “Actually, Peggy didn’t think you’d make it.”  
  
“Oh, hush!” Peggy slapped his chest lightly. “I knew she was going to make it. I just… thought she would make it a minute before the plane took off is all.” She added with a shrug.  
  
“Gee, thanks, Margaret.”

Since they still had a couple of minutes to spare they talked about the wedding and how excited Peggy was to be able to bring friends and family to the Bahamas. It had always been her dream to get married on the beach and she would have settled for any beach but when Steve brought up the Bahamas she was over the moon. It was going to be a small wedding; a total of 8 friends and about a handful of the family from both Steve and Peggy.  
  
“Excuse me—” Steve let go of Peggy and walked over to his childhood friend to give him a tight hug. “Buck! How are ya, pal? Excited?”  
  
Bucky chuckled as he pulled away, adjusting the straps that sat on his shoulders.  “Not as excited as you, man.”  
  
They walked over to Peggy and Y/N who were deep in conversation. From the corner of Peggy’s eye, she spotted the handsome brunette, quickly pausing the conversation with Y/N to greet him with an effervescent squeal. After she let go of him he nodded politely at Y/N who mumbled a small hello.  
  
It wasn’t like Y/N and Bucky didn’t get along. When they were together they had millions of things to talk about. But when around others they kind of just distanced themselves, maybe for the better. Y/N knew what it was like to get attached to someone she wouldn’t see again and Bucky was too caught up in the single life to even think about being with someone seriously.

Peggy and Y/N went back to their conversation while Bucky and Steve began theirs. They talked about the fact that Bucky always knew Steve would get married before him, earning a roll of eyes from the blonde. Y/N calmed Peggy down of any nerves that mostly included Steve getting cold feet and leaving her at the altar.  
  
15 minutes later their flight was being called out throughout the airport and fortunately, no one was late—not even the infamous Clint. They all boarded the plane, their seats carefully picked so that no one was too spread out. Peggy and Steve sat next to each other, Peggy sitting next to the window seat per her request while Steve sandwiched between his future wife and Sam. In the row next to them were Wanda, Clint, and Natasha. Since Pepper and Tony would be arriving separately. thanks to Tony’s private jet, that left Y/N and Bucky sitting together next to a random stranger.

Y/N took the window seat, not wanting to be stuck between Bucky and the older man. She made herself comfortable, sticking her earbuds in and selecting the playlist she made for the flight over. Before she pressed play she heard Bucky clear his throat. She paused for a second, looking over at him with a raised brow. It was something that they both did–they spoke without words. They just didn’t need to.  
  
His face screamed ‘don’t leave me alone’ and Y/N debated on giving up her perfectly curated playlist to keep Bucky company for 3 hours. With a soft sigh, she wrapped her earphones around her phone and placed it in between her legs since her carry-on was up in the compartment above them and she didn’t want to bother the man in the aisle seat.  
  
“So what’s up?” Y/N started, slightly turning her body to face him.  
  
“Not much.”  
  
Y/N scoffed. “You gotta give me more than that. I haven’t seen you since what—the rehearsal dinner? Two weeks ago? What’s come up since then? Any hot dates?”  
  
Bucky sputtered a laugh. “No. No hot dates.”

“Then? I know you’ve had fun since I last saw you.”

Bucky sighed before beginning his talk about the most exciting parts of his last two weeks which included going out to bar and watching an upcoming band play their EP for everyone that was willing to listen to going to a local comedy club. The comedian’s name that stood out to him the most was Scott Lang, starting out in New York and hoping to get on SNL one day. Bucky suggested she go check him out one day before he shot up. He had a feeling he’d star in a lot of comedy movies in the future.

Y/N even tried to get details out of him about the bachelor party but Bucky was tight-lipped. A promise was a promise. It wasn’t like Steve didn’t anything anyway; Bucky would never let him do that to Peggy. But it was definitely fun and one for the books.

“What about you?” Bucky threw the question her way. “Any hot dates?” He wiggled his brows making Y/N laugh loudly and earning a glare from the older man next to Bucky.

She clasped a hand over her mouth as Bucky smiled at her. She slumped in her seat, shaking her head as a small wave of heat crawled up her neck to her face and made its home in her cheeks and ears. “I haven’t gone out on a date in months.”

Bucky gasped turning in his seat as much as he could to face Y/N. “You’re lying.”

She held up her right hand in the air. “Swear.”

Bucky hummed lowly as he nodded. “Maybe you’ll find your other half this week and you’ll live happily ever after.”

The flight landed an hour and a half later, the grumpy old man muttering under his breath that he was happy to finally get off the plane. They snickered together before Bucky got up and grabbed their bags from the top compartment.

They all walked out of the gates and out into the terminal where they waited for their bags. Bucky and Sam got into their verbal sparring while Natasha and Clint looked into each other’s eyes lovingly.

Y/N spotted her suitcase first, pulling it off the belt and soon enough everyone had their suitcases in their hands and were ready to go to the hotel. Piling into a large SUV, they were soon transported to the resort they would be staying at for 7 days, all of them giddy to be in paradise and celebrate love.

Once in the hotel lobby, they all took a seat in the comfy chairs that were spread out while Steve and Peggy checked everyone in. As everyone talked amongst each other Y/N couldn’t help but think of what Bucky said on the plane. What if she did find the love her life on this beautiful island? What would she do then?

She was snapped out of her dreamy thoughts when Clint cheered at the sight of Peggy holding up room keycards. Peggy handed out them out in order: One for Wanda, one for Sam, and one for Natasha and Clint (saving one card for Pepper and Tony). Once she stood in front of Y/N and Bucky she winced slightly as she held up one room key card in front of both them.

“You guys are sharing a room,” Peggy announced.  
  
Bucky narrowed his eyes. “That’s fine. Right, Y/N?”  
  
She nodded, shrugging her shoulders. “Yeah, I mean there’s going to be two beds in the room so it’s not a big deal.”  
  
“Actually…” Peggy trailed off, stalling for a couple of seconds. “That’s the thing… there’s only one bed and you’re going to have to share.”  
  
It was quiet for what seemed like hours in all of their minds but it truly was only 5 seconds before Y/N and Bucky both yelped loudly causing everyone in the hotel lobby to turn and stare at the commotion.  
  
“One bed, Peggy? Really?”  
  
“You said it was fine!” She replied sheepishly.  
  
“Because I thought there would be two beds!” Bucky scoffed.  
  
Y/N pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stay calm. She hadn’t shared a bed with a man in years and although she didn’t have any real feelings for Bucky she was still worried that her heart would get the best of her.  
  
“Can’t we ask for a cot or something?” Y/N questioned.  
  
“Steve already asked and they don’t have any.”  
  
Bucky walked away from both women and over to Steve to recollect himself. It wasn’t their fault the room only had one bed and he shouldn’t get angry with Peggy. It was her special week. Besides, nothing was going to happen between them.

The group soon went their own ways but Y/N and Bucky were the last ones to go to their room. There was this impending doom hovering over them and they didn’t really understand why. Or maybe they did but decided not to think too much about it.  
  
Y/N unlocked the door and was hit with a wave of ice cold air thanks to the AC unit in the room. She sighed as it instantly cooled her down from the muggy air that encompassed the Bahamas. Bucky followed behind her with his suitcase rolling behind him.

The room was quite large and had a decent sized bathroom close to the entrance. Everything was decorated in white and turquoise to match the ocean that they could see from the balcony, but the sight of the single bed was daunting.

Y/N placed her suitcase and purse at the front of the room while Bucky left his near the closet next to the bathroom. She looked around the room once again, clearing her throat to catch Bucky’s attention.

“I’m going to take the right side of the bed if you don’t mind.”

Bucky shrugged. “Okay.”

Y/N let him know that she was going to head out and hang out with the girls (and possibly Clint). She left him the room key, telling him she would ask for a spare at the front desk when he wondered how she would get back into the room.

After freshening up she headed back down to the lobby where she spotted Wanda with a blue alcoholic drink in her hand as she chatted with Clint. Clint saw Y/N first, nodding at her before applying his attention back to Wanda. Natasha arrived at Clint’s side at the same time Y/N came up to Wanda.

“I heard you and Barnes are sharing a bed.” Natasha wiggles her eyebrows at Y/N with a smirk playing on her gorgeous face.

“It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?” Clint retorted.

“Peggy said that it was the only room left.” Y/N shrugged. “It’s fine. The bed is big enough for the both of us.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Natasha and Clint said in sarcastic unison.

Wanda rolled her eyes, asking the couple to stop teasing Y/N. She offered to go and get a drink with her at the bar, God knows she needed it. They walked over to the hotel bar arm in arm, being greeted by the cute bartender as soon as they walked up. Wanda batted her eyelashes and turned on her charm. Y/N was a bit envious of her, wanting to be more like Wanda and less like herself. Y/N had only known Wanda for a short amount of time but she was so powerful in just the sense that she was confident in herself.

After getting her drink they were off to meet up with Clint and Natasha again. They all decided to go walk on the beach, wanting to feel the blue water wash on their feet. The walk began at the start of the resort and ended at the very end of it, catching the sunset. It was even more beautiful when in paradise.

Once they got back to the hotel, Wanda, Clint, and Natasha went their own ways while Y/N stayed behind to ask for an extra room key. After identifying her, they handed her the room key and she made her way up to the 5th floor. She dragged her feet across the carpeted hallway floors, making it to the door and knocking on it to let Bucky (if he was even in the room) know that she was coming in.

Waving the plastic card in front of the scanner, she watched the light flash green meaning that the door was unlocked. The AC was blasting, that she could tell the second she walked into the room and the flatscreen TV that sat atop of the tall dresser lit up the room ever so slightly.

Y/N tiptoed into the room, catching Bucky already fast asleep on the left side of the bed. She grinned at the sight before going over to her suitcase and taking out the clothes she would change into after taking a quick shower to get the sand off her feet and the smell of airplane off her body.  

After a quick shower, she brushed her hair and teeth, applied her skincare, and flipped off the lights in the bathroom. She padded over to the empty side of the bed, grabbing the remote control from Bucky’s hand and turning off the television. Setting the remote on the bedside table she hopped onto the bed and stretched underneath the cool covers.

Y/N looked over at Bucky, humming in content when she noticed the large space between them. Her eyes fluttered closed as soon as she let her mind wander off, dreaming the sweetest of dreams.

When an alarm began to blast the annoying Marimba tone Bucky and Y/N both groaned in unison. Someone had forgotten to turn their alarm off. Y/N opened one eye first and then the other, her hand that was under her cheek had fallen asleep. Trying to lift herself up, she placed her other hand on what she thought was the bed but came in contact with skin and muscle.

Sometime during the middle of the night, as they tossed and turned they both ended up right next to each other. But how Y/N ended up laying on his chest was another question.

She shot up with a gasp, almost falling off the bed from the fast reaction, spotting a small damp spot on his chest most likely her drool. Y/N began to wonder how long they had been sleeping like that—her head on his chest with her hand right below his pecs or when he even wrapped his arm around her body to keep her flush against his.

Lucky for Y/N, he was still fast asleep but now she was wide awake. Any chance of sneaking in an extra 15 minutes of sleep had gone out the window. She was too freaked out. Had Bucky realized? And if he did, why didn’t he move her out of the way? So many thoughts filled her mind, causing a rush of anxiety to shoot through her veins.

“You’re overthinking this,” she whispered to herself as she hopped off the bed and turned off the alarm on her phone. Deciding to get ready for the rest of the day she took another quick shower to get rid of the sweat that gathered on her body in the past minute and changed into comfortable clothes before heading down to the lobby.

“You okay?” Sam asked Y/N when he bumped into her at the buffet.

“Yeah. Why?”

Sam chuckled, “You look like you just saw a ghost.”

Y/N scoffed. “I’m just tired is all. Jet lag, you know.”

Sam furrowed his brows, shaking his head. “There’s no time difference between here and New York.”

Her hand came in contact with her forehead. “Right,” she drawled out. “Well… I’ll see you later.”

Sam hummed to himself before stopping Y/N from serving herself another waffle. “You and Barnes didn’t… ya know…”

“Sam!” Y/N exclaimed. “No! Jesus Christ, who do you think I am?”

“I was just asking!”

“Asking what?” Peggy’s English accent rang in the air.

“Nothing!” Y/N groaned. “Nothing at all.”


	2. Day 2

Pepper and Tony walked into the buffet decked in summer attire. Pepper’s skin was glowing with her beautiful freckles all show and Tony was somehow already tan. They hugged everyone that was sitting at the large table, Tony waving over one of the waiters and asking for mimosas to celebrate.

“Where’s uh… where’s Barnes?” Tony asked as he took a seat next to Natasha.

Clint snorted as he took a bite out of the bacon in his hand. “Why don’t you ask Y/N?” 

Y/N brought the cup of hot coffee up to her lips taking a large gulp and instantly regretting it. The liquid was still way too hot. After letting out a small whimper she looked up to find everyone staring.

“What?”

“Where’s Barnes?” Clint wiggled his brows and Y/N almost threw the mug of hot coffee at his head. He was such a little shit.

“Why would she know where he’s at?” Tony inquired, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Oh, you don’t know yet!” Clint began. “Bucky and Y/N are not only sharing a room but also a bed!”

Tony turned to look at Y/N with amusement written all over his face. He then looked over at Peggy, wondering if she had set them up but she couldn’t have. She was too caught up in her own love life to meddle in someone else’s. Besides, it was her weekend to celebrate. The last thing she would want was drama on her special day.

“I don’t know.” Y/N picked up her fork and picked at the cold waffle on her plate. “He was asleep when I woke up.”

Tony hummed, realizing that she was uncomfortable talking about the situation so he changed the subject to the soon-to-be husband and wife. Wanda looked over at Y/N, giving her a sympathetic smile while Natasha silently scolded Clint, who could honestly care less. Y/N was just happy that the conversation had gone a different direction. She decided to listen to the conversations bouncing around instead, only speaking if they asked for her opinion.

* * *

Back in the room, Bucky was barely waking up. He loved sleeping in and being out of the busy city made that so much easier. He noticed the bed empty, hazy moments from the night before filling his mind.

He had woken up at around 12AM to find the TV turned off and Y/N sleeping beside him with a gap between them. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep, childhood dreams and fears filling his mind.

Although he was a heavy sleeper he did feel a sudden weight on his chest sometime after waking up the first time. He opened his eyes, finding himself in the middle of the king size bed with Y/N laying on his chest softly snoring. He could feel her soft hand on his torso. Wiggling underneath her slightly to get more comfortable he decided to throw his arm that was under her body over her shoulders. He didn’t mind being someone’s human pillow. Quickly looking down at Y/N he grinned before falling back to sleep.

Finally getting out of bed, he checked his phone and read the missed message from Steve letting him know that they were all eating breakfast downstairs. He checked the time stamp—9:15AM. That was only 20 minutes ago. Bucky jumped into the shower, quickly washing up and changing into his clothes. He raced downstairs and found the entire group eating and laughing.

“Finally!” Sam exclaimed, clapping loudly.

Bucky held up his middle finger before walking over to Peggy and kissing her cheek. He bumped his fist with Steve’s before searching the table and spotting Y/N. She was busy looking at something on her phone so he decided not to bother her. After greeting everyone he stalked off to stack food on his plate and grab a cup of black coffee.

“You can sit here,” Pepper offered. “Wanda just left.”

Bucky took the seat, Pepper to his right, Steve to his left and Y/N right across from him. There was no way for her to ignore him now.

“How’d you sleep last night?” Steve asked.

“Good,” Bucky nodded, stuffing a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. “Bed’s nice.”

“I bet!” Clint snickered and Bucky shot him a look. He wondered if Y/N had said anything.

After Clint’s comment, Pepper asked Bucky how he was doing recently. She had grown close with Bucky after an incident he had with Tony where he blew everything out of proportion. After talking to both men, being the mediator as always, she grew a soft spot for Bucky. She almost viewed him as a brother.

Too many mimosas later, they all left the buffet and went their own ways. Sam wanted to go and sightsee, Natasha and Clint were going to go lounge by the pool, Pepper and Tony would be going to their room to take a nap while Peggy and Steve went to go check on more wedding details. Leaving Y/N and Bucky alone, they stood around with an awkward silence hanging above them.

“I—” Bucky and Y/N both started but they broke into a soft laugh.

“You go first,” Y/N nodded towards Bucky.

“Did you say something to Clint about us…” He trailed off, eyes averting to the children screaming in the lobby.

Y/N felt taken aback, upset that he would even think that she would say anything about them. They weren’t even a thing! Who did he think she was? And even if they did anything, she wasn’t going to go around and tell everyone.

“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?” She scoffed, her eyes squinting.

“It’s just that Clint said—”

"And when has Clint not said shit to rile us up?” She was trying not to raise her voice but she was losing that control very quickly.

Bucky was flustered now. Angry Y/N was not a pretty sight. If anything she was quite terrifying. He tried stuttering out an apology but she stormed off before he could. Muttering a string of curse words, he headed off to the beach to clear his mind.

He ended up sitting on the warm sand for a while, soaking up the sun and taking in the smell of the ocean. Being in such a beautiful place seemed to make time stop. He didn’t know how long he’d been out but decided to go back to the hotel when his stomach grumbled.

Bumping into Sam in the lobby, who was heading back to his room as well, he lamented what had happened. Even if they were constantly bickering Bucky saw him as a best friend, too. Sam offered a sympathetic smile once Bucky finished his small rant. He wasn’t a bad guy, Sam knew that much, but sometimes people say stupid shit. They were human. No one is perfect.

“What do I do?” Bucky sighed. “We’re sharing a damn bed for crying out loud.”

“Apologize,” Sam replied sincerely. “Apologize for assuming she would have said anything to anyone.”

“That’ll work?” Bucky held a hopeful breath. The last thing he wanted was for Y/N to be upset with him for the rest of the trip.

“I think so,” Sam said. “Y/N is understanding and I’m sure it’s blown over a bit. Just go and talk with her.”

Bucky nodded thanking Sam for the advice and heading back to the room. After knocking on the door and hearing a soft ‘come in’ he let out a breath, walking into the room and finding Y/N sitting out on the balcony with the sliding door open.

He walked out to the balcony sitting in the chair next to her, resting his elbows on his knees. Taking a glance at Y/N, he noticed the large sunglasses on her face.

“Hey…” Bucky’s voice was low yet soft. “I’m sorry.”

Y/N didn’t answer as she was still slightly hurt over Bucky’s question earlier that day. And even if she knew that she shouldn’t care so much about what he thought it still brought her down.

“I’m sorry for assuming you said anything about us.” Bucky clarified his apology.

Y/N turned to him, sliding her sunglasses to the top of her head. Her brows furrowed and her bottom lip was tugged in between her row of teeth. She knew Bucky wasn’t a bad guy and sometimes their brains were their own worst enemy.

“It’s okay,” she said. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way either.”

“No, no. You had every reason to be upset. I know I would have been if I were in your shoes. That was such an asshole move.” He sat back in the chair and ran a hand down his face. “I know Clint likes to start shit so I should have known better.”

Y/N hummed with a slight nod. She wished she could have brought up the fact that they were cuddled together when she woke up that morning but she didn’t want to make it more awkward than it already was. Maybe it was better if she just forgot about it. It wasn’t that big of a deal in the end. People sometimes ended up cuddling with the other person in bed, right?

They stayed out on the balcony for a couple of hours, Bucky ordering room service for lunch. They talked about everything and anything. Y/N made Bucky laugh more times than she could count on both of her hands while he made her feel warm all over but he had no idea.

At around 5PM they headed back down to go eat dinner per Peggy’s request. Clint apologized to Y/N when he arrived, Natasha giving him the much-needed nudge. Y/N accepted the apology, jokingly threatening him that she would hurt him next time. He rolled his eyes, stating that she wouldn’t even hurt a fly.

They were quickly seated for dinner, Tony at the end of the table with Wanda at the other end. Pepper was to Tony’s right while Natasha was at his left. Clint sat next to Natasha, Sam next to Clint and Bucky next to Sam at Wanda’s right. Y/N sat on Wanda’s left next to Peggy who sat next to Steve who was bumping elbows with Pepper.

Tony ordered glasses of wine for everyone (as always) and gave a short toast before digging into the hot food that was brought out minutes before. The conversation was light and sweet, mostly stories being shared by Tony and Sam about Steve and Peggy. Bucky decided to keep to himself. Although he had known Steve the longest out of everyone at the table he didn’t want to share too much. Besides, he had a best man speech to give at the end of the week. 

After dessert, they all groaned as their stomachs felt like they would explode any minute from all the food they had eaten. Knowing that the fullness would equally a wonderful nights sleep, they all said their goodbyes and heading to their respective rooms.

Bucky and Y/N dragged themselves back to the room, their eyes heavy-lidded and a soft yawn escaping her mouth. Bucky unlocked the door holding it open for her to walk in first. She slipped off her sandals by the bathroom, padding over to the bed and jumping on it not even caring to change into her pajamas. 

He did the same. The sun, the food, and the alcohol made him way too tired to care about anything else than sleep. Bucky jumped into bed after her sighing as his body molded into the soft mattress.

“I can’t believe I’m this tired.” Y/N laughed sleepily. “It’s barely—” Looking over at the alarm clock on the bedside table she pouted. “—9PM. Am I really this old?”

Bucky turned to lay on his side tucking his arm underneath his head. “Not at all.”

Y/N did the same, her eyes locking with his gorgeous blue ones. She couldn’t lie, Bucky was very attractive and somehow in her sleepy trance and lack of light he was almost angelic looking. Shutting her eyes quickly Bucky pressed his lips into a tight line.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Y/N lied as butterflies began to slowly flutter in her stomach. This wasn’t good. “Just-I’m tired. I think I’m going to go to sleep now.”

“Okay. Goodnight.” Bucky whispered, wanting to reach out and brush the strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

Y/N didn’t reply. Instead, she turned on her right side to have her back facing him. She opened her eyes seeing the moon reflect on the dark water outside. Trying to convince herself that she was just tired and that the butterflies didn’t mean anything she finally drifted off to sleep hoping that her feelings would be straightened out by morning.


	3. Day 3

Y/N woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Slightly frowning, she stretched comfortably with a long, loud yawn before getting out of bed and opening the sliding door to let in the ocean breeze. She walked over to the bathroom passing the small mirrored closet and taking a look at herself wincing at the state she was in. 

Her clothes from the day before were wrinkled and hair a tangled mess. Deciding to take a much-needed shower, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Gradually undressing she realized she had forgotten to grab her clothes to change into. But she shrugged it off, telling herself that she was alone in the room and it would be more than okay to step out and grab her clothes after getting out of the shower.

About 15 minutes later, she stepped out of the tub wrapping a white, fluffy towel around her body. She opened the door slightly, sticking her head out and calling out Bucky’s name just to make sure she was alone. Not receiving an answer, she decided to step out of the warm bathroom and tiptoe over to her suitcase.

She crouched down to search through her bag for her clothes, making a mess during the search. The second she grabbed her underwear from her suitcase the door clicked causing Y/N to jump up and hold the towel that was already securely wrapped around her body extra tight.

Bucky stepped in with food in his hand and a cup holder balanced on his forearm. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Y/N standing in just a pure white towel. They both looked like deer caught in headlights.

“I—oh, God—I just…” Bucky couldn’t look away and definitely couldn’t create a proper sentence.

Y/N was in the same boat. Her feet decided to stop working and her mouth felt like it was bolted shut. The soft breeze that came in from the open door snapped her out of her trance.

“Turn around!” Y/N finally yelped as she came to her senses.

Bucky did as he was told swiftly turning on his heel to face the door. He shut his eyes tightly as Y/N grabbed random items of clothes from her bag and raced into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the heavy door slam shut he turned around with a sigh of relief. Slowly walking over to the small table in the corner of the room he set down the food and coffee beginning to pace the room with his mind running a hundred miles per hour.

Y/N was also freaking out as she rapidly changed into her clothes, shirt sticking to her damp body and finding that the jean shorts were being a bit difficult to put on as well. The sweating didn’t help much either.

Before stepping back out into the room Y/N towel dried her hair rapidly. throwing the used towel on the floor as she opened the door. She almost ran straight into Bucky. His hands grabbed her upper arms to hold her in place as she shrieked loudly.

“I’m sorry!” Bucky apologized for bumping into her and almost knocking her over. “And I’m also sorry for walking in without knocking. I thought you would still be asleep.”

Y/N’s face and ears turned warm as her brain began to imagine what would have happened if she decided to actually change in the room or run out into the room without a towel. 

“It’s o-okay,” she stuttered pulling away from him and clearing her throat. “I should have…”

Bucky laughed. “Should have what? I don’t blame you. You had the room to yourself. I would’ve done the same thing.”

Her hand came up to her forehead, an embarrassed whimper escaping her lips. Bucky wanted to hug her but decided that wasn’t such a good idea due to what had happened mere minutes before. 

Instead, he offered the coffee and food he brought up for her to eat. With a soft “ _thank you_ ” she trudged over to the table in the corner of the room and took a seat on the chair across from her. Y/N ate quietly, savoring the food mostly not trying to make small talk with Bucky.

He realized this instantly and took out his phone, reading up on American news. Y/N stared down at her plate and then coffee cup until everything was gone. Bucky cleared his throat, placing his phone face down on the table.

“Peggy wants us all to go to the beach today.” 

“Oh,” Y/N piped up. “Are you going to go?”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice,” he sputtered a laugh, “You know that Peggy always gets what she wants.”

She nodded with a grin. Bucky was right. It wasn’t because Peggy was a brat. She was just charming as hell and her beauty was a plus. Men and women were always saying yes to her. 

Y/N threw away her trash in the small garbage can that was in the room, excusing herself and heading down to the lobby. She bumped into Sam who was more than happy to see her, throwing an arm over her shoulders to squeeze her tightly.

“What’s up, pretty mama?” He winked flirtatiously. “Comin’ out to the beach later?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Y/N’s voice trailed off at the same time her eyes averted to the beautiful couple walking into the lobby. 

“Why not?” Sam let go, stepping in front of her to give her a wild look. 

“I just don’t think I should,” Y/N chuckled nervously as she brought a hand to the back of her neck.

Sam furrowed his brows at the same time his hand landed on his hip. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

She wasn’t just going to tell Sam what had happened back in the room. Besides, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Or so she kept telling herself but it only made her freak out more internally.

He eyed her suspiciously but decided to not push it. If she wanted to tell him she would do it on her own accord.

Y/N bid her goodbye’s to him and went her own way. Where she was going, she had no idea but she needed to clear her mind.

There was this nagging in her head (and heart) that she did not like. It was bothering her to no end. Little things Bucky would do for her would send alerts to her poor heart but she knew he wasn’t doing them in a romantic way. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

About an hour or so later after realizing that she didn’t put any sunscreen on and was now turning more red than tan, she headed back into the hotel and raced back up to the room. Knocking on the door before opening it and stepping in she first noticed that silence that fell. The glass sliding door that led out to the balcony was still open though giving the room a cool feel.

Y/N slowly crept over to find Bucky fast asleep on the bed. She looked at the time on the digital clock that sat on the bedside table, wondering how and when time had gone by so quickly.

She kicked off her shoes before getting into the bed carefully trying not to wake Bucky up. He looked so relaxed and peaceful; the last thing she wanted to do was interrupt his slumber.

She quickly made herself comfortable sighing as she found the right position to fall asleep in. A 20-minute nap would be good. The sun and all of the walking had drained her of the energy she had.

Her eyes began to flutter shut and her mind slipped away slowly. She was almost knocked out when she felt a hand on her head and then fingertips begin to massage her scalp.

Y/N opened her eyes in surprise, slowly turning to look at Bucky who was still out like a light yet he was massaging her head very softly. The slow movements caused her eyes to close and open every other second. She tried to fight the slumber, maybe even wake Bucky up and let him know, but she couldn’t. It felt too good.

So she let it consume her. She relaxed into the bed the tenseness in her body slipping away as her eyes finally closed and her mind sent her off to dreamland.

* * *

Unfortunately, Y/N did not go to sleep for 30 minutes but instead knocked out for a good 2 hours. The only reason she even woke up was from the heavy knocking on the door.

Shooting up from the bed, she looked over at Bucky who was still asleep. Her heart was pounding as she ran over to the door and looked through the peephole.

Y/N inwardly groaned at the sight of Peggy decked out in her beach attire. Slowly unlocking the door, she stuck her head out and grinned.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?” Peggy raised a brow trying to get a peek inside the room.

“I was asleep.”

“Where’s Bucky?”

“Sleeping.”

“Ah, so you were sleeping together.” She hummed.

“Are you forgetting that you set us up in a room with one bed? We have no choice.”

“I’m teasing,” Peggy rolled her eyes. She knew Y/N was always a bit snappy if someone woke her up from her sleep. “Anyway, we’re all headed to the beach. Wake Bucky up and meet us in the lobby in 20.”

Y/N let out a huff, frowning at her friend. Peggy just smiled telling her she’d see her in a bit before walking away.

She closed the door again and trudged over to the bed and began to shake Bucky by his calf. Repeating ‘wake up’ about 15 times, he finally groaned and flipped onto his stomach.

“Bucky, please! Everyone’s headed to the beach and Peggy wants us to go.”

Bucky didn’t say anything for a minute and Y/N stood at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips, boring a hole into the back of his head from staring too long.

Finally, he pushed himself up and yawned annoyingly. Throwing his legs over the bed he looked over at Y/N and grinned.

“Your hair’s a mess, doll.”

Her eyes widened and cheeks turned blazing hot. Her hands frantically smoothed down whatever was sticking up while Bucky chuckled softly. Why it started a frenzy in of butterflies in her stomach, she wasn’t sure.

Or at least she kept pretending to not know why she was starting to feel that way towards him.

* * *

As always, they couldn’t resist showing up 5 minutes late. Peggy looked annoyed but happy that they finally made it.

They began their trek down to the beach where they set up their towels and belongings on the warm sand. Clint and Sam both ran off to the water while Natasha set herself up underneath an umbrella.

Peggy rubbed on tanning lotion, trying to get some color on her before the wedding and Wanda helping her with getting some on her back.

Y/N laid on her towel, sunglasses perched on her nose and hair in a messy bun. She looked over at Peggy who was fixing herself just right so the powerful sun rays hit her entire body just right.

“Can someone put a timer on that will let me know when to flip over?”

“Got it,” Pepper replied from underneath her umbrella where Tony placed a kiss on her freckled shoulder.

Out in the ocean were Sam, Clint, Bucky, and Steve. They had all dived into the cool water the sun reflecting the droplets of seawater that trickled down their skin.

“So what’s up with you and Y/N?” Sam asked causing Bucky to stop himself from taking a dive in the blue water.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s asking if you two have uh,” Clint wiggled his brows, “ya know…”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Fucked? No, we haven’t. And if we did I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Do you like her?” Sam pondered aloud.

“Yeah.” Bucky shrugged nonchalantly.

“No… I mean do you  _like_  her?”

Bucky felt his breath catch in his throat as the question settled into his brain. He looked back to where the rest of the group was, Y/N catching his eye before anyone else. He was torn. He did like her, but at the same time, he couldn’t see himself with her.

She deserved someone better than him.

“No,” Bucky flatly retorted. “I don’t.”


	4. Day 4

Falling asleep that night proved to be an easy feat for both. Having been out in the sun for hours, swimming, and playing a game of volleyball tired them out completely. They didn’t even know how they got up to their room.

Bucky took a shower first to wash off all the sand and salt that stuck to his body. His skin stung as the hot water pelted against it but it relaxed his muscles at the same time. Although he had his fun earlier today, the question Sam had asked still hung around in his head.

What wasn’t there to like about Y/N? Over the past couple of months, he had gotten to know her pretty well and he knew he was in deep when he couldn’t get her off his mind. Dreams became about her, songs were reminding him of her, and he saw her in every woman he brought home.

The hard knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, Y/N’s muffled voice asking him when he was going to finish and then something about falling asleep full of sand not being comfortable whatsoever.

He got out of the shower two minutes later, drying off quickly and changing into boxer shorts and a t-shirt. When he walked out into the room he found Y/N fast asleep on the edge of the bed softly mumbling.

He got closer to her after hanging his towel off the chair, catching little bits and pieces of what she was saying. Through her slurred, soft speech he could make out his name, the word ‘date’, and her name. Everything else was gibberish to him. 

Bucky was confused. Y/N never showed any interest in him. At least that’s what he figured. She was always kind and laughed when she had to but she was like that with everyone. It was almost as if it were her factory setting in a way. 

Taking a breath, he gently shook her until her eyes opened. She groaned and Bucky chuckled. “Go on and take a shower.”

“I’m so tired,” she whined. 

“I know you are,” Bucky brushed some hair away from her face. “But you’ll feel better after you take a shower.”

Y/N reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed her towel and pajamas before going into the bathroom. Bucky, on the other hand, went to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers that were tightly tucked into the mattress. Once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Y/N crawled into bed 20 minutes later doing the exact same thing Bucky did but not before turning off the lights and sighing dreamily, wishing that her dinner date dream with Bucky could become reality. 

* * *

The next morning they both woke up at the same time, Y/N and Bucky still in the same spot from the night before seemingly not having moved at all from how tired they were. 

Y/N threw her arm over her eyes with a groan and Bucky grinned. “I don’t want to go downstairs. Can we just order room service?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky agreed before kicking off the fluffy white comforter and walking over to grab the binder that held the menu.

They were starving. And they realized this when Bucky basically ordered the whole entire breakfast menu. Y/N sat back in bed and giggled at the funny facial expressions Bucky was sending her from across the room. She couldn’t help the skip in her heart either when he would shoot her wink here and there. 

Bucky hung up with a dramatically loud exhale, flopping belly first onto the bed. He let his head fall into the covers, mumbling about something that Y/N couldn’t really make out. When she asked him to repeat himself he finally lifted his head with his hair stuck to his forehead. 

“What do you think Peggy’s got planned for us today?”

Y/N shrugged, “No clue. I hope she leaves us to do whatever we want though. The dinner is tomorrow night and then the wedding in the morning after. I think we deserve a break, right?”

“You’re damn right,” Bucky agreed, pushing himself up causing his muscles to strain against the sleeves of the already tight shirt. “So what do you want to do?”

“You’re asking me?” Y/N retorted incredulously. Her eyes matched the tone of her voice.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“You’re not tired of me?” 

“Should I be?” Y/N shrugged and Bucky narrowed his eyes at her. “Ya know, even though we sleep in the same bed I feel like we haven’t spent too much time together.”

Y/N nodded slowly; Bucky was right. Whenever they saw each other they were with the group or on their way to bed. They hadn’t actually spent time with one another without anyone else or sleep getting in the way.

“I really want to check out the pool,” Y/N offered as her head moved side to side.

“Pool day it is,” Bucky fist-pumped at the same time there was a knock on the door.

He jumped off the bed and raced over to open the door, letting the hotel employee roll in the cart. Y/N awkwardly nodded at the man who began to set down the plates and cups of food and drinks. After the door shut behind the man, Bucky slowly walked over to the table where he picked up a piece of crispy bacon and stuffed it into his mouth.

“Mmm, that’s so good!” He exclaimed pointing at the plate. “Come and eat.”

They sat together and ate just about every single thing on the plates and drank cups of coffee. Stuffed, the laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling quietly with the sound of the AC softly whirring above them both of them feeling content in more ways than one.

About an hour later they were ready to go lounge poolside, heading down and finding a nice spot near the end of the deep end of the pool. They both laid out on the chairs, Bucky standing up a minute later to go get a drink offering to grab one for Y/N too.

While she waited for him to come back with the fruity drink, her mind began to wander far, far away. She thought of her dream. It consisted of her and Bucky on a date in New York City on a cool autumn night. He had taken her to her favorite restaurant in the city and made her feel extra special. No one in her life had treated her this way, even if it was only just a dream.

She blinked and cast her attention to the couple in the pool. They were splashing water at each other, loud laughs escaping their mouths making Y/N grin herself. Then, he grabbed his other half, who was only an arm’s length away from him and pulled her close to smother a kiss on her wet cheek. She pushed him away with a joyful laugh and swam off to the other end of the pool as he watched her with admiration for a split second before taking off to go and catch her once more.

“I had a sip of your drink,” Bucky announced startling Y/N since she was still watching the couple interact. Bucky laughed as he set down the drink on the tiny table in between their pool chairs. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

“It’s okay,” Y/N replied sheepishly turning to grab her drink and taking a large sip. The ice in it cooled her down significantly, mostly from the heat from the sun but not from the proximity her and Bucky were in. 

And while she wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at her much like the male counterpart of the couple Y/N was watching at the moment. It was like the more Bucky tried to deny himself of having feelings for Y/N, the more his heart tried to prove him wrong. 

They spent a couple of hours at the pool, talking about random things here and there as well as soaking up the sun that New York often missed due to the all of the skyscrapers that towered over the city. 

Bucky even jumped into the pool and managed to get Y/N in the water after a lot of pleading. She shook her head at the brunet in front of her as a chill ran up her spine due to the water feeling colder than it should have from her body being so warm. 

“It feels good,” Bucky hummed. 

“I don’t know…” Y/N rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Don’t make me splash you.” Bucky’s eyes were challenging while Y/N’s widened.

“Don’t you dare!”

Bucky pursed his lips which quickly turned into a smirk. Y/N was faster than him though. She submerged her body underneath the water at the same time Bucky used his hand to splash water at no one. When Y/N surfaced she laughed loudly and Bucky playfully glared at her. 

“You are way too slow.”

Y/N began to swim around the pool with Bucky following close behind. He often grabbed her ankle before she tried to swim away from him so he could get a headstart or she would jump on his back so he couldn’t get away from her. 

They didn’t even notice the sun beginning to slowly disappear or the people leaving the pool. Before they knew it, they were the only ones left. Their skin was pruned and cheeks slightly freckled thanks to the sun rays. 

Y/N swam around in circles while Bucky watched her from the edge of the pool where his arms held him up against the wall with the help of the concrete edge. Watching her relaxed him in a way that he didn’t know was possible. She looked so free and flawless as the water surrounded her every being. 

Y/N was perfect; and even if she truly wasn’t, she was in his eyes.

Her arms and thighs began to feel sore from all the swimming she had done so she decided it was time to head back to the room. Catching Bucky in a trance, she slowly swam over to him until she stopped right in front of his chest. Standing up on her feet she locked eyes with Bucky and if she could see right through him, Y/N would have seen his brain explode and heart race fast against his chest. 

Instead, she just watched as his tongue swiped his bottom lip and then his teeth biting the corner of it. His pupils were blown but she could still see a tiny amount of icy blue. The same blue that made her feel at home. She spotted his Adam’s apple quickly bobbing up and down from the gulp he passed and Y/N couldn’t help but reach out to touch his bare chest.

Underneath her palm, she felt his heart and Bucky madly blushed. She didn’t catch it though. She was too busy trying to breathe. So much was going on in her head that she couldn’t quite wrap her mind around it. And when Bucky placed his hand over hers, her head shot up only to find his face inches away from her.

But then she snapped out of her own trance, pulling her hand away and stumbling back in the water. Bucky’s face slightly dropped but he held it together. Y/N was out of words. She couldn’t even look at him. 

“I’m gonna get out,” she said softly. “Gonna head up to the room.”

Bucky didn’t know how to answer, still in shock of what had just happened—or what was about to happen— but he nodded nonetheless, and watched her get out of the pool grabbing her belongings before leaving him all alone.


	5. Day 5

The next morning Y/N woke up to an empty bed. She lifted her head off the soft pillow and looked around the room through squinted eyes. Falling back against the pillow with a groan she closed her eyes trying to get an extra five minutes of sleep but it had already escaped her.

Turning on her side she spotted a piece of notepad paper placed on Bucky’s pillow. She reached over to grab it, quietly reading the message to herself.

> _Morning. Left with Steve to try on our suits. He said Peggy wants to see you ASAP._
> 
> _—Bucky :-)_

A grin tugged at her lips at the thought of Bucky writing her a note. He really didn’t have to, texting did exist in this current era, but the handwritten note was almost a personal touch in her mind.

Y/N got out of bed with a smile on her face, ready to take on the next couple of days with a joy she hadn’t felt before. It could have been because of  Buck my but she didn’t want to put it all on him. She was in paradise celebrating her friend’s wedding. That also made her quite happy.

After getting ready she headed over to Peggy and Steve’s shared room. Knocking on the door softly she heard Peggy’s footsteps getting closer before the door unlocked and slightly opened.

“Your future husband said you wanted to see me.” Y/M announced as she walked into the suite, peaking her head around the corner to find her friend frantically pacing in front of the large bed.

“I am freaking out!” Peggy exclaimed.

Y/N’s eyes grew at the sight not sure if Peggy was about to explode any minute and turn into a full-blown bridezilla.

“Uh…” Y/N tried to find the words to say as she slowly made her way over to the end of the bed and sat down. “What’s… what’s going on?”

Peggy let out a long sigh reminding Y/N of a balloon that was deflating after being blown up for too long.

“I’m scared.” Peggy’s voice was quiet—almost a ghost of a whisper.

“Of what?”

“…Marrying Steve.”

Y/N sputtered out a laugh, “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am!” Peggy plopped down next to Y/N and fell back onto the mattress with a soft whine. “I mean, am I marrying the right person? I’m not blindly deciding to spend the rest of my life with him, right?” She ran her hands down her face while Y/N stared at her with a frown. “Does Steve even love me?”

“Peggy,” Y/N’s voice cracked involuntarily. “Why are you suddenly having doubts?”

“I just… I don’t know!” Peggy groaned. “I don’t even know.”

“Peggy, he loves you more than he loves himself. Steve looks at you like you’re the only star in the night sky. I think he’s wanted to marry you the second he laid his eyes on you. You are 100% marrying the right person—Steve is your soulmate.”

Peggy sniffled following up with a laugh. “Thank you, Y/N.”

She smiled, silently nodding. “Anytime.”

“You know… Bucky also looks at you like you’re the only star in the night sky.” Peggy stated causing Y/N to freeze with eyes wider than the moon.

Peggy sat up wiping away a couple of tears from under her eyes only to laugh at Y/N’s face. “You’re seriously telling me that you’ve not noticed?”

Y/N pinched the bridge of her nose tightly her eyes shutting fast. She felt sick. The room felt like it was spinning out of control. She wanted to scream.

“I’m surprised you two haven’t slept together.”

It was Y/N’s turn to fall back onto the bed, the crook of her arm coming to cover her eyes. “No, please. Stop.” Hearing it come out of someone else’s mouth hurt and she didn’t know why. All this time Y/N spent trying to play it cool around Bucky, not wanting to be too obvious and also being sure of the fact that he didn’t have an interest in her started to mess with her mind.

Was she that oblivious?

“Steve says that you and Bucky are practically made for each other.”

“No, we’re not.” She stated matter of factly. “He’s gorgeous and charming and funny and successful and… he’s basically a Greek god in the flesh. And I’m just… me. He would never look at me in any other way than just being your friend.”

“You’re insanely blind.” Peggy pat Y/N’s knee before getting up and smoothing out her blouse. “I can’t make you believe me but I hope that you believe Bucky when he decides to admit it.”

* * *

Steve and Bucky were trying on their suits in the meantime, standing next to each other as they fixed their bow ties in the mirror.

Steve cleared his throat, “So… what’d you do yesterday?”

“Hung out with Y/N at the pool all day.”

“Fun,” Steve paused for a second to look at himself in the mirror. “She’s cute don’t you think?” He turned his head to look at the side of Bucky’s face.

But his friend didn’t break the serious look on his face. Inside was a different story. His stomach flipped and his heart began to race faster than a race car. His hands even began to sweat. But he was good at playing it off.

Bucky shrugged. “Got eyes on another girl, Steve? Ya know you’re getting married tomorrow.”

Steve rolled his eyes heavily, adding a scoff to let Bucky know how ridiculous he sounded insinuating that he had a thing for Y/N. “You idiot. I’m not blind. Have you forgotten that I’ve known you since we were kids?”

Bucky didn’t take his eyes off himself in the mirror, furrowing his brows and taking a gulp. His hands came up to the bow tie around his neck, suddenly feeling too tight, and untying it. He removed it from his neck in one swift move and crumpled it up in his hand.

“What do you want me to say, Steve?” He ran a hand down his face with a frustrated huff.

Steve glanced at his friend with a raised brow and a slight tilt of his head. A beat of silence passed before Bucky admitted it. And it was scary as hell to finally say it out loud—to actually tell someone that he liked Y/N.

No.

He loved Y/N.

And that scared him the most.

* * *

A couple of hours later the group hung around in the lobby waiting for Tony, Pepper, and Y/N. Bucky has left the room while she was finishing up her hair in the bathroom and met up with Sam, grabbing a drink in the meantime.

Tony and Pepper showed up before Y/N and they received a bit of teasing from everyone. As they waited for the last person to arrive, Bucky and Natasha got to talking about the latest political scandal.

From the corner of Bucky’s eye he spotted Sam’s mouth drop and eyes widen. He stopped mid-sentence to turn his head in the direction Sam was staring. When his blue eyes locked with what made Sam react so comically, he understood why his friend’s mouth fell open.

Y/N was walking towards them with soft waves bouncing ever so slightly with every step she took. Her legs looked miles long due to the nude wedges that decorated her feet and the short, flowy red dress countered beautifully with the tan she had gotten from hanging out in the sun too long.

Bucky felt a hard nudge at his side, Natasha telling him that he was drooling. He rolled his eyes at the redhead but still swiped at the corners of his mouth to make sure he wasn’t creating a pool of drool around him.

“Sorry!” Y/N apologized as she came to a stop in front of the group.

“Jesus Christ,” Wanda gawked. “You are so hot! What the hell!”

Y/N’s face grew warm as the compliments began to pour in from everyone except Bucky. But he didn’t need to say anything, his eyes did all the talking for him.

They all headed to the restaurant where Peggy and Steve reserved dinner at. It was next to the ocean and as the sun began to lower itself, it created a golden glow around everyone.

After everyone ordered drinks and appetizers conversation started ranging from all different kinds of subjects. But Bucky couldn’t concentrate on any of it. Y/N was at his left and their knees touching was driving him crazy. They had been sleeping in the same bed for the past couple of days, even cuddling up to one another, but he was so aware of her at his side that it was sending him over the edge.

After eating dinner dessert came next, but before anyone could dig into the delicious pastries in front of them Tony had to give his signature over-the-top speech. As he began to tell a story about him and Peggy when they were young, Bucky looked up at Tony with a grin on his face. Y/N couldn’t help but stare at him with her chin in her hand.

He was beautiful and the last of the sun rays made him look angelic. She wanted to run her finger down the center of his face and dip her finger in the dimple of his chin. She wanted to feel his scruff against her soft hands and run her fingers through his dark hair.

“I’m so happy that you’re getting the happily ever after you deserve,” Tony voiced with a smile on his face. “Cheers to the future Mr. and Mrs. Rogers!”

They all held up their champagne glasses and clinked them together in the center of the large table. After sitting around and talking some more they all headed back out to the lobby again to go back to their rooms.

Peggy and Steve left first since they had a very early morning the next day. Clint and Natasha headed up after them while Tony and Pepper went out to go take a walk along the shore. Wanda headed to her room a short time after with Sam following after telling Bucky and Y/N a story about the time he and Steve got caught up one night during a college party.

In the elevator, Y/N removed her shoes and hung them off the tip of her fingers. Bucky looked over at her through heavy lids, noticing how long her eyelashes were and how pretty her lips looked with the stain of the red lipstick she was wearing earlier.

The elevator dinged and they slowly headed to their shared room. Bucky unlocked the door with his key card and held it open for Y/N to step in first. She dropped her shoes at the entrance as soon as she was fully inside the room.

The door shut quietly behind Bucky, the moon outlining Y/N’s body in the dark room. She slowly turned around on her heel, eyes as dark as the night sky. Bucky felt a gravitation towards her making his way over and gulping hard when he was standing right in front of her.

“You’re driving me insane,” he whispered slowly.

Y/N blinked rapidly as she reached out to put her hand on his chest. His heart was beating fast under her touch and it made her own heart swell. Looking up at him as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth her mind began to race and her hands sweat.

“I want to kiss you,” Bucky admitted while his hands came up to grab her face gently. “May I?”

Y/N’s legs felt weak. There was something about Bucky asking for permission that was so hot to her. A simple nod from Y/N had him leaning in and capturing her bottom lip between his. A soft moan escaped Y/N at the softness of his lips. Bucky’s right hand moved to the back of her neck to pull her closer to him but she still felt so far away.

Pulling away breathless with eyes still closed Bucky sighed dreamily. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

“So have I.” Y/N admitted softly.

His eyes opened and even in the dark, her eyes shined brighter than the stars. Slowly but surely things moved to the bed and clothing began to disappear from their bodies until it was just skin on skin. His calloused hands felt like a dream against her soft skin and his scruff against her hands and fingers through his hair was everything she imagined and more.

And when they became one, they felt their every being spark up like a fire made from scratch. If they could they would live in the moment forever. It was something so beautiful that neither of them had experienced with anyone else. It was almost as if all the stars had finally aligned just for them.


End file.
